sonofhadesfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stolen Trident Chapter 1
Chapter One My Best Friend Needs To Shave His Legs Being a demigod sucks. Trust me I know. You lose so many friends and many items. You get betrayed and attacked. I've been stabbed, slashed, bitten, sliced, crushed, burned, poisoned, choked, and electrocuted. Things get bad. But here is my story. My name is Connor Anderson. I live in New Orleans, Louisiana. I am dyslexic and have ADHD. I live with my mother, I never knew my father. My mom always said that three very important me loved her, but she chose the one everyone else hated. He was nice to her and didn't try to solve all of her problems. He left before I was born. What kind of parent meets a women, has a child, and then leaves? My dad. My mom has been very weird. I've never swam in a swimming pool, or flown in an airplane. I attend a school called Haynes Academy for Advanced Studies, which is weird because I am ADHD and dyslexic and I have trouble paying attention in class. I am not a very popular kid. Many people have said to me that I would be popular if I didn't stick up for Nadir. Nadir is a kid in our grade who everyone makes fun of. He walks weird, and has a bad sense of humor, but one day i decided to stop some bullies. Soon Nadir became my only friend at Haynes. We were having a conversation at our first period science table where my story begins. "Ha-ha, Connor!" Nadir laughed at a joke I had previously told, "That’s hilarious!" Everyone was looking at us, our science teacher Ms. Stephens, came up to us. Ok quick check, Ms. Stephens was a teacher that everyone hated. She yelled constantly at people. She failed pretty much everybody, and gave about 40 detentions a day. But her least favorite student was, you got it; Me. "Now, now," Ms. Stephens said in her false sweet voice," I think you deserve a month’s detention for making such noise!" She stormed off. Great. Detention again. I looked over at Nadir so we could joke about the occasion, but Nadir looked weird. He kept sniffing the air and recoiling like someone was holding a very dirty diaper in front of his face. He then looked at me and said. “Connor, we have to go to your house now.” I was puzzled. It was only 8:00 in the morning. School didn’t end till 2:40 in the afternoon. I would only get more detentions from Ms. Stephens. I tried to explain this to Nadir, but this didn’t seem to bother him as he continued to lead me away from school and into New Orleans. “Trust me,” he said as we passed the St. Louis Cathedral, “Skipping school is much better than what is back at school.” “Ms. Stephens?” I asked, this was puzzling. I knew Nadir was afraid of Ms. Stephens, but he never wanted to skip school because of her. “Yes she is an extremely powerful Greek mon-” He stopped himself, “ Connor if I tell you what she is we will have to go to camp.” “Ok I want the truth Nadir.” I said. Nadir obviously didn’t expect to be asked the truth. He stood there looking at me in fear until he did something I never expected he would do, he took off his pants. “Nadir!” I screamed, “Why are you taking your pants off?” “It’s my job; you wanted me to tell you the truth!” Nadir yelled back. “I didn’t know telling the truth would require you removing your pants!” I replied loudly. So there we were, in the middle of New Orleans, screaming our heads off as Nadir pulled down his pants. Nadir finally pulled them off. “Look down!” Nadir said “NO YOU CREEP!!!” I screamed, turning away. Soon I realized this was important though, I turned around. Thank the lord he was wearing underwear, but that wasn’t the scariest thing. My friend had a pair of cloven hooves and extremely hair legs, like a goat. My ADHD had to be acting up. My best friend was half wild animal. Chapter Two: I Learn Most Of The Truth Category:Book